CA-782
CA-782 is an Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps unit located in Santa Clarita, California. It meets up at Valencia High School, but is composed of Valencia, Saugus, and West Ranch High Schools. There are two squads, with first squad meeting in the morning, and the second squad in the afternoon. The first squad has two flights, Alpha and Bravo, and second squad has two flights, namely Charlie and Delta. Program Information Through the Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps, cadets become leaders, better citizens, more confident, self-reliant, and self-disciplined. The Aerospace Science curriculum explores the civilian, industrial, and military aspects of aerospace science and history. Cadets are involved in dozens of extracurricular activities each year. Cadets organize three major formal events for themselves: the traditional military Dining In, the Military Ball, and the end of year Awards Banquet. Field trips to local military bases, community service projects, and fundraisers are also common activities. Cadets have the opportunity to join competition teams as well. The cadet corps has several sword, unarmed drill, rifle drill, and color guard teams. Cadets may also participate in the gossip team, which is an unofficial group that anyone can take part in where they talk gossip about fellow cadets, the leadership, or the program in general. It is more like a free-for-all arena than a traditional team. These teams compete in an average of six to eight competitions per year, and the best are able to compete at the Air Force Academy in Colorado. The cadet corps hosts an annual summer encampment. This leadership training program is two weeks long and is hosted at a military base. Leadership, followership, character, physical fitness, self-discipline, teamwork, and confidence are stressed. Training days are long and filled with many activities. Instructor Information SASI Colonel Christopher L. Bricker USAF (Retired) The program is taught by retired Air Force Personnel. The Senior Aerospace Science Instructor is Colonel Chris Bricker. Col Bricker graduated from William S. Hart High School in 1978. He also worked for the FBI. He received his Bachelor of Arts degree in Political Science from San Diego State University in May 1983 and completed a Master of Arts degree in International Relations from the University of Southern California in May 1987. He is currently working on a doctorate degree in Organizational Leadership through Argosy University. After graduating and receiving his commission as a distinguished graduate from the Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps program at San Diego State University, Col Bricker attended the Intelligence Officer Applications Course at Lowrey AFB, CO. He was then assigned as the Intelligence Officer for the 1st Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron at RAF Alconbury, United Kingdom. He then completed two assignments with the AFROTC program as an instructor at Oregon State University, OR, and as a Regional Director of Admissions at the University of California, Los Angeles. Following these assignments, Col Bricker was assigned to the 35th Fighter Wing, George AFB, CA, as the Chief of Operational Intelligence. He was then assigned to the Air Force Intelligence Agency at the Pentagon. He served as the Duty Director of Intelligence in the National Military Joint Intelligence Center and as an Assistant Chief of Staff, Intelligence Briefer. Col Bricker was then assigned to the 547th Intelligence Squadron at Nellis AFB, NV, where he served as a Flight Commander and the Operations Officer. Col Bricker then joined the 144th Fighter Wing at the Fresno Air National Guard Base, CA in March 1998. At the 144th Fighter Wing, he served as the wing Intelligence Officer, Maintenance Squadron Commander, and Maintenance Group Commander. During this time he completed two tours at Prince Sultan Air Base, Saudi Arabia, in support of Operation SOUTHERN WATCH. Col Bricker has completed Squadron Officer School, Air Command and Staff College, and Air War College. Col Bricker’s military decorations include the Meritorious Service Medal, Air Force Commendation Medal, Air Force Achievement Medal, Joint Meritorious Unit Award, Air Force Outstanding Unit Award, Air Force Organizational Excellence Award, National Defense Service Medal, Global War on Terrorism Service Medal, Armed Forces Reserve Medal, California Commendation Medal, and others. 14:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps Category:AFJROTC Category:AFJROTC units